Magic Crest Adventure HP:fans in HP:World
by shadowfang666
Summary: six HP fans some knowing eachother only from the online HP fandoms find them selves in the Forbidden forest come and follow them as they learn to rely on eachother and help the wizarding world in its time of peril!
1. RPCharacters

**Magic Crest Adventure HP: fans in HP: World**

**Summary:** The fans get chucked in to the harry potter world

**Spoilers:** 1-4 books

**Disclaimer**: Each character is their own and anybody from the HP world belongs to JKRowling

**Reviews:** Yes! Please! Constructive criticism also welcome

**Authors note:** This story was written by several people as it started as an RPG on Magic Crest and is still going :D so please keep that in mind thank you! The characters may be us Muggles but there are differences like weapons and names the names used will be nicknames that are used on the site that is the agreement and that is how it stands.

Characters:

**Shadow:**

Name: Shadow

Height: 5'6"

Age- 19

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon: Katana and twin daggers

Hair Description: Black with gold streaks hangs to lower back in a ponytail most the time

Eye Colour: Blue with green

Gender: Female

General Clothing Style: Black Cargo trousers with a silver studded belt with a silver buckle with a wolf howling on it, Black Tank top, black trench coat and black combat boots

Pets:

Fav. Colour: Blue

Fav. Animal: Wolf

Fav. Season: Fall

Shadow was born in a town she has two sisters and 1 brother and her parents none of which know who she really is she doesn't even know. She likes freedom and the outdoors but hates wasps, bees and spiders (lol creepy things she loves to attempt to draw and enjoys writing she has a very active imagination that can get her into trouble sometimes, she is good in a crisis most the time and loves to help those that want it.

**Evil:**

Name: Evil

Height: 5'5"

Age- 19

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon: Scimitar and nun-chucks

Hair Description: Black, shoulder length and wavy

Eye Colour: Hazel

Gender: Male

General Clothing Style: Long black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

Pets: Fav. Colour: BlackFav.

Animal: Monkey

Fav. Season: Summer

Fav. Time of Day: Night

Evil has 1 brother and doesn't really see him often. Evil likes play computer games and go on his computer. Evil can get paranoid, he has a short temper, and he is very impatient and often gets tired and is imaginative with words at times. Evil doesn't like wasps and has a fear of drowning. He can also act younger than he is and he is weird at times.

**Ginny:**

Name: Ginny

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Age- 16

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon: Boomerang with small Medium sized dagger

Hair Description: brown with natural highlights

Eye Colour: blue/green

Gender: female

General Clothing Style: black top, black boots, hair in a ponytail, blue jeans, and black elbow length gloves.

Pets: Dog

Fav. Color: black/blue/red/silver

Fav. Animal: wolf

Fav. Season: spring

Fav. Time of Day: night or sunset

I was born in the U.S.A. I like being alone with books sometimes and I like playing pranks.i love my friends and will do anything for them. I think the best time of day is night and sunset because at night it is so peaceful and in sunset it is so pretty. I have one sister cough Sam cough and a dog for a pet. I am friendly as long as you make the good side of me. Make the bad side...well I'm not even going to tell you about the bad side. Anyway...I'm a friendly person and sometimes I'm weird. I like doing stuff with my family and friends.

**Bob:**

Name: Bob

Height: 7'2"

Age-21

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon: medieval sword and shield

Hair Description: messed up black

Eye Colour: brown

Gender: male

General Clothing Style: hollister/ volcom

Pets: dog

Fav. Color: jet black

Fav. Animal: beagle

Fav. Season: winter

Fav. Time of Day: night

I like rock music BMX pain and guns

**Loopy:**

Name: Loopy Kat

Height: 5,5Age- 18

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon:

Hair Description: Long chocolaty brown.

Eye Colour: Green

Gender: Female.

General Clothing Style: Normal jeans, tank top...

Pets: Black cat called sparkie.

Fav. Color: Yellow

Fav. Animal: Cat

Fav. Season: Christmas/winter.

Fav. Time of Day: Night.

Loopy is originally from the great town of Portsmouth, with two older siblings she is desperate to be independent and taken seriously. Loves Witty personality, and will try anything once.

**Rachel:**

Name: Rachel

Height: 5 foot 2

Age- 14

Animagus:

Wand:

Weapon:

Hair Description: shoulder length and red

Eye Colour: hazel

Gender: female

General Clothing Style: mainly black... high-tops, jacket, skinny jeans...

Pets: rabbit

Fav. Colour: black/purple/red/silver

Fav. Animal: dogs.

Fav. Season: Winter

Fav. Time of Day: night

Rachel loves messing around and playing jokes, but sometimes the more serious and mature side she inherited from her mother shines through. Her mother is a sensible person, while her father just likes having fun. She inherited her father's hazel eyes (her mother has green) but the red hair was from her mother's side of the family. Rachel yearns for knowledge and adventure.


	2. The Forbidden Forest

**Magic Crest Adventure ****HP****:fans**** in ****HP:World**

**Summary:** The fans get chucked in to the harry potter world

**Spoilers:** 1-4 books

**Disclaimer**: Each character is there own and anybody from the HP world belongs to JKRowling

**Reviews:** Yes! Please! Constructive criticism also welcome

**Authors note:** This story was written by several people as it started as an RPG on Magic Crest and is still going :D so please keep that in mind thank you! The characters may be us Muggles but there are differences like weapons and names the names used will be nicknames that are used on the site that is the agreement and that is how it stands also I have made a few changes so the story makes sense :D and flows better.

**Chapter 1****:The**** Forbidden Forest**

In the forbidden forest a bright flash of light filled the area blinded the surrounding animals, when it dissipated lying on the floor were a groups of people in various positions unconscious. (AN: some will know each other from speaking on msn)

Shadow woke up in a strange place, looking around her she could just make out other figures on the floor when she sat up she wondered out loud "Where the hell am I!" she asked herself then standing up she exclaimed but not too loud "is anyone else awake!"

Evil slowly opens his eyes just waking up and then jumps up startled at the unfamiliar place he has awoken in. Evil looks around and then he hears a familiar voice and turns to see the familiar face of shadow "Yes I'm awake, what happened, where are we, how did we get here?" he says in a panic and looking around wildly.

Shadow turns at Evil's voice "Evil! your here too!" says Shadow scrambling up "And I have no idea where we are or how we got here!" says a very frustrated Shadow

Loopy frowns as she wakes up and says. "Okayyy, this is strange. Is it me or does this place look like...The Forbidden forest? You know from Harry Potter...?"

Shadow looks up and see's someone across from her that looked familiar then in clicked "Loopy!!" she exclaims then what loopy had said clicked, looking around she saw what Loopy meant "Sort of! But that's not possible right?!!"

Walking warily through the trees towards Shadow and Evil Loopy shrugged."I don't know, I was at home reading some fanfiction, next thing I know..." she waved a hand to indicate where she was.

Evil says "How can it be the forbidden forest I mean Harry Potter is just a story from a book right?" He looks around more and says "Well it's definitely very dark here and it is a forest."

"I was on my site doing some alterations and then Bam!!! I'm here," says Shadow

Evil goes up to a tree and walks around it looking at it slowly and says "I was just busy on my computer typing and the next thing I know I'm waking up in this place."

"hmm so how DID we get here then but if it is the forbidden forest we're so obsessed about Harry Potter we might be able to navigate our way out!" says Shadow grinning walking a little then stops in her tracks "lets just not run into Aragog!" laughs Shadow "or werewolves or the Centaurs that would be bad!" she says

Evil walks over to Shadow and says "Well if this is the forbidden forest and we are in the Harry Potter world perhaps magic is how we got here". Then he looks around at all the trees and says "There's a lot of trees and I wouldn't mind meeting Aragog" with a grin. Then just after Shadow mentions about werewolves he hears a howl making him jump causing Shadow and Loopy to laugh.

Loopy shakes her head. "Maybe I'm dreaming! Yeah! That's it! Someone pinch me hard!"

Shadow walks over to her and pinches her "Your not dreaming, if you are we all are." she says come on lets see who else is here and maybe set up camp or I don't know something," she says walking over to a tree and looking past the small clearing they were in into the darkness.

Evil walks up to Shadow and looks into the darkness too and thinks he sees some light up ahead and asks "Is there light over there or is it just me?"

"Probably you!" grinned Shadow looking over but not seeing anything "I don't see anything it's probably just the ford Anglia going by" laughed Shadow trying to laugh about the situation they found themselves in.

"Yes it could just be that car or maybe it's my eyes playing tricks on me making me see stuff i want to see" says Evil with a grin. Then he looks again and realizes there isn't any light there even when he squints his eyes.

"Your a donkey, you know!" says Shadow walking over to Loopy and plonking her butt on the floor

"I'm not a donkey" says Evil walking around picking up sticks and then goes over to where Shadow is sitting and puts them down in front of her. Then Evil walks away and finds 2 stones and goes back over and sits down on the floor and faces the sticks. Evil starts rubbing the stones together and after a while they spark and the sticks set on fire and he grins while putting his hands forward and warming them up with the fire.

Shadow looks at the fire and rolls her eyes "yes Evil let's draw attention to ourselves." she says then looks around to see if anyone else was awake yet

Evil says "Its just a small fire no one is going to notice it in this dark place and besides its cold here" and grins and looks at the fire fascinated by the flames moving about.

"They'll notice it because it's dark donkey!" says an exasperated shadow "fine but if i get eaten I'm haunting you!" she laughed

"Well nothing has happened so I guess its fine to have a fire" says Evil and looks around him. "If you haunt me I'll annoy you so you stop haunting me" Evil says with a grin and a laugh.

Rachel opened her eyes. She stared around at what appeared to be the Forbidden Forest."I am going maaaaad..." she muttered

Shadow looked over when she heard a noise "hey." she says walking over to the person that had just woken up "you ok?" she asked helping her up and to the fire,

"What's going on?" she asked

"Not sure." Answers Loopy from her seat

"We're trying to figure that out." States shadow sitting back down.

Ginny woke up hearing a familiar voice ask someone "are you okay?" and some other words she couldn't make out, she slowly got to her feet and saw Shadow who she recognised was sitting by a fire. She looked around and what looked like a forest. She looked on the ground and saw her Boomerang she had been cleaning while she was playing on some Harry Potter sites. She sat down next to Shadow and said "Who started the fire. And where are we. It is so dark you can hardly see anything except maybe a LIGHT."Ginny said getting up again and sitting down leaning against a tree trunk as she positioned herself against the tree boomerang in her hand ready for anything.

Shadow looked over at the girl who had sat down next to her and then moved "Do I know you?" she asked as the girl's personality seemed vaguely familiar

Ginny smiled and said "Yeah I think so. Your Shadow right? I'm Ginny." she said from against the tree trunk.

"Ginny!! As in ikkle Gin Gin!" laughed Shadow knowing where she seemed familiar walking over to her she pulled Ginny in to a hug "Nice to finally meet ya!" she says moving back over bringing Ginny with her

Ginny eeked in surprise and mock glared at Shadow saying "PLEASE don't call me that ever again". Which made Loopy and Rachel laugh. Ginny kept the boomerang in her hand while Shadow dragged her over to the fire. She sat beside Shadow and looked up behind the person sitting the other side of Shadow. She saw something on the ground near him so she pointed and said "what's that?" Causing the others to look over too.

Shadow looked over at what she was pointing and got a look on her face walking over she saw her weapon suddenly she grinned as she picked up her katana swinging it expertly seeing the sheath she hooked it on her belt then walked back "Technically this is supposed to only be for show and not allowed out the home but I think since we have no idea where we are I can get away with it!" she laughed sitting back down "We should get moving soon shouldn't stay in the same spot for too long oh and Ginny this is Evil, Loopy and Rachel I believe you know the names from MC" she says

"Hi Ginny" says Evil with a smile and a wave and then turns and looks back at the fire. Then he says "Oh and I made the fire."

Ginny rolls her eyes and puts her boomerang in a tree while standing up and walking around a little before wondering if anyone else had a weapon. She plopped back on the ground next to her boomerang

Shadow sighed "Well shall we..." she says getting up and dragging Loopy with her and helping Rachel up both of whom had gone quiet "We should get moving, Evil tell me you had that weapon I brought you on you when you disappeared from home?" she asks walking to the edge of the clearing "And put that fire out!" she grins back at the others sighing she looked ahead "Who knows where we are and how long it will take us to get out of here..." she mumbles quietly.

Ginny got up from the ground, looked around for a while, while stretching, got her boomerang out of a tree, and put it on her back swinging it around carelessly. She said "we need some food and water unfortunately." Ginny started walking saying to them "Anyone want to come with me? Oh and evil put that stupid fire out or I will do it for you."

Evil tries hitting the fire with his hands and yelps in pain and says "It Burns!!" and then he stands up and starts stamping with his feet instead and kicks some soil onto it with Rachel's help and the fire goes out. Then Evil says to shadow "Yes I did have that weapon on me actually. But I also had that other one on me as well." Then Evil looks around for his Scimitar and finds it over where he woke up and walked over to it and swung it around a bit. Evil then pushed it into the back of his t-shirt where the sheath for the Scimitar was hidden underneath. Evil then pulls out his nun-chucks from the side of his jeans and swings it speedily around his head and then he puts them back in there place

Evil follows Shadow, Ginny, Loopy and Rachel and pulls out his Scimitar again just in case.

And they walked out of the clearing not seeing the person unconcious hidden behind a tree.

"I think we're weird." laughs shadow "We may be the only people that have brought some kind of weapon for no real reason," she continues chuckling "Well maybe we have one now but no way we knew this was going to happen...right?" she looks to the others

Ginny nodded at Shadow still walking. She came to a tree and took her boomerang out slicing big chunks of wood off for the fire. She looked at her boomerang and said to Shadow and Evil "Maybe one of you should do it. My boomerang is getting damaged cause of it and we need firewood." She stepped back letting them have a clear space.

Shadow unsheathed her katana and sliced through the tree in one move "Woah!" she exclaims looking down at it "It was never that sharp before!" she says confused then looking down she looked to Ginny "Why did I do that we still need to cover some distant before setting up camp?" she asks

Ginny shrugged and said sheepishly "Don't know. Just looked like a good tree for firewood." she grinned and said "I wonder if it is day or night here."Ginny gets her boomerang off her shoulder. She got a small medium sized dagger out of her pocket too just in case she needed it and put it in a belt loop. She grinned again and started walking.

Evil walks onwards with his scimitar in his hand and looking around with his eyes alert for any sign of movement. Then he hears a slight noise and starts rapidly slicing his sword through the air and looks down at his feet and notices he stepped on a branch that snapped.

Ginny rolls her eyes at evil and keeps on walking. She sees something and starts walking towards it.

Shadow see's Ginny walking towards something and seeing it too she grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back "No. who or whatever is there we face together ok, no one goes anywhere alone dong ma!" she says to them then started to walk forward.

Ginny stared shocked at Shadow for a second before smiling. She said a quiet "duck" before throwing her boomerang in the direction of the thing that was standing. She didn't want to hit it just see what it was.

Shadow, Loopy and Rachel raised there eyebrows at Ginny's action before smiling and Shadow shook her head, but then the boomerang came flying back not hitting anything other then twigs, shrugging they walked forward when they reached the location Shadow looked down and saw...a bottle. picking it up she read the label and promptly dropped it again "holy crap!" she exclaimed

Ginny walked over picked it up and looked at the bottle's label. She gasped and almost dropped the bottle out of her hands. She somehow got it in her pack she was carrying saying shaking "so we are in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. We should keep looking and see if we can find some water too." Ginny gave a shaky breath as she caught her boomerang with one hand. She put it on her back along with her pack and began walking again along with the others.

"Its just not possible!" says Shadow and when the others looked at her confused she got the bottle off Ginny and showed it them on the label was the words 'Butterbeer' she heard Loopy, Rachel and evil gasp "but its got to be some kind of joke, if we are at Hogwarts which ok will be a tad cool but its just not possible, well whatever is going on we still should get moving." she says getting between Ginny and Loopy leaving Evil with Rachel walking behind.

While Ginny walks she wonders out loud saying "What are we going to put the water in?" She dug in her pack and said "All I have is a little water bottle I use at school." She held up the water bottle and looked to Shadow "Do you have anything?" She asked

Shadow smiled at Ginny looking down at herself "All I have is this!" she says pointing to the katana "And a pair of daggers on my back." she laughs "Beside we'll figure it out when we find the water." she finishes putting the butter beer bottle back in Ginny's pack "Were you wearing that when you got here?" she asked her puzzled Ginny just nodded at her.

"I don't have anything either." Says Loopy looking to Rachel who shook her head,

"Nope, me neither." She answers.

Evil says "All I have is my weapons and nothing for water besides where are we going to find water anyway we don't even know the way out of here?" and continues to looks around the place.

"Maybe we'll bump into a lake or something hehe or we'll just be thirsty" says Shadow joking around.

Evil grins at Shadow and says "Well I don't think we would bump into a lake but we would probably fall in one" and laughs.

Shadow laughs at him "No YOU would fall in one WE would see it first" she countered

Evil continues to laugh and says "No no no that's not it, it's that I would fall in it and I'd grab YOU and you would go in the lake as well."

"Yes normally that would happen but I have three lovely women with me that would save me but let you fall in" she winked at the othersAfter two hours of walking the group decided to call it a day and set up camp but it was decided not to light a fire as it could warrant some unwanted attention so they all just sat on the floor with there backs to each other so they could see everything around them and pondered what was going on.

Evil looked into the darkness to see if he could see anything but he couldn't so he grabbed his Scimitar from beside him where he put it when he sat down and started scratching the ground with it and making little stick men for his own amusement.

Ginny sits down beside Evil and Shadow putting her boomerang and dagger down beside her.

Evil stands up and starts practising to fight with his Scimitar and slices it through the air a few times.

Shadow falls asleep gripping one of her daggers she had taken from her back. Rachel and Loopy following her example.

Evil stops practising and then sits down next to a tree and leant on it and fell asleep holding his Scimitar in his hands.

Ginny took her boomerang, pack and dagger and sat down on the other side of Shadow. 'She was going to stay up a little while longer than everyone else' Ginny thought as she took some dirt off the ground and put it all over one side of her boomerang...She then shook it off and took her dagger sharpening her edge a little. She also ran the dagger over the smooth side and smiled to herself humming a night time lullaby. She did the other side the same way. She then got up and started swinging it around a little testing it leaving her pack beside Shadow.

Bob who had woken up behind the bush after the group had walked off walks over to where the group was and says uncertainly "hello?"

Ginny who had heard a sound grabbed her daggers from the ground, and stopped her boomerang in mid air. She got ready to throw it saying warningly "Whose there?". When the person didn't come out, she slung her boomerang in its direction cutting all the bushes hiding it. Ginny caught her boomerang and slung it over her shoulder saying confused "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Bob looked over to everyone and said "I saw you walking off when I woke up and thought I should follow you."

Shadow woke up at the first noise made by the stranger seeing Ginny throw the boomerang she leapt up and grabbed her arm before she could throw it again "Wait!" she exclaims "Who are you though?" she asked politely but with her hand on the hilt of her katana

Ginny looks at Shadow, She wasn't planning on throwing it again but she had better keep quiet about that. She didn't want to start a fight in the group. She put her daggers in her boots, and looks at the stranger. "Good girl!" says Shadow, Ginny had seen him from somewhere but she couldn't tell cause it was to dark. She listened to the sound of her imaginary fire in her mind. She loved midnight, it was always so peaceful, yet a little scary cause you couldn't see at the same time. She swung her boomerang allowing it to go halfway into a tree. She left her daggers in her boots just in case.

Loopy woke up and stood beside Shadow and Ginny soon Joined by Rachel but Evil slept on.

Bob walks in to the light and looks at them "Please tell me your name." He says

"You tell us yours first!" Says Shadow.

"My name is Bob." He says

"Bob? Bob who?" Asks Shadow with narrowed eyes

Ginny opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. Finally after about 5 minutes, she said hoarsely "Bob, when and how did you get here?" She said as she walked over by the tree that had her boomerang in it. She pushed down on it and decided it was steady enough, so she sat on it. She looked at bob again waiting. Finally she said when he didn't answer "You better know me, I'm your cousin." she said more brightly and pulled him down next to Evil who was sleeping. '_"Oh that Bob." Mumbles Shadow' _Ginny slowly lay down and went into a light sleep until she heard a twig crack.

Shadow sat down keeping an eye out for anything that might creep up on them. And Loopy and Rachel sat next to her and fell back in to a troubled sleep.

After sitting up for an hour Bob can barely remember playing with Ginny with a plastic boomerang she got for her birthday a few years back then his eyes slowly closed and Bob fell asleep.

When the morning came and the sun barely penetrated the forest a twig snapped to her left, and Shadow once more leapt to her feet drawing her katana and a dagger "Who are you?! " she asks as a figure emerged out of the shadows her sudden movement had awoken Loopy and Rachel who was next to her they stood up and soundlessly Shadow handed Loopy her other dagger while Rachel grabbed a stick from the floor shrugging at Loopy's look of _'like that's going to help'_.

Ginny woke up as well and jumped off her boomerang pulling it out of the tree in the process. She put her boomerang in front of her and the other girls who she had reached and was standing beside now. She looked over at Shadow before she pulled her daggers out of her boots just in case something happened and gave one to Rachel who dropped the stick and took the dagger feeling more confident. Ginny put the other one in her belt loop instead of her boot so she wouldn't have to reach down and get it. She said in the same warning tone Shadow used "Whose there? Show yourself!!"

Bob hearing the commotion sprang up putting his hand on his sword he heard foot steps coming closer wich got Bob really scared.

The figure walked out of the shadows revealing himself as a centaur;"And what are you younglings doing so far into the dark forest?" he asked in a dull monotone.

Shadow's eyes widened significantly at the creature before her, then what he had said sunk in "DARK FOREST!!!" she says then calming down she looked at him evenly "Who are you and where are we?" she asks

Ginny thinking she should at least answer the centaur sighed and looked to Shadow and then to Bob and then to the girls behind her before looking back at the centaur and saying calmly "We got lost...kinda."

During this exchange Evil had woken up with a start and looked up at the sight of the centaur in front of him and he ran over to Shadow and looking at the centaur he raises his Scimitar just in case. And Bob had walked forward and saw what had made that sound and when he saw the centaur he yelled out.

Ginny sighed and whispered under her breath "Boys!" But never the less she grins at Evils and Bobs Antics and shrugs bringing her attention back on the centaur. She put her boomerang on her shoulder and puts her dagger in her boot again but left Rachel with the other one. She thought he was safe at least.

The Centaur acknowledging what Ginny had said answered half of Shadow's question;

"My name is Firenze," he says

Shadow yelps hearing this "There isn't a school near here by any chance?" she asked hesitantly.

Bob feeling braver then he should at that point walks forward "H-hi Firenze my name is Bob."

"Hello Bob." Says Firenze to Bob," There is a school near by, you say you have gotten lost where are you from?" he asks coming slightly closer

Shadow not really knowing whether to trust him even though her gut was saying she should grabs Bob by the collar yanking him back, "We're not from around here what is this school called?" she asks

Ginny laughs shaking her head and says to Firenze "It is nice to meet you Firenze" She said smiling. She noticed everybody still had there weapons out and she just rolled her eyes at them.

Shadow sees Ginny roll her eyes at them and glancing down she saw her weapons still drawn she sheathed her katana and lowered her dagger but left it in her hand and rolled her eyes at Bob when he mumbled "Shadow is mean." as she pulled him by his collar.

Evil seeing Shadow lower her weapon keeps his Scimitar raised and stays in a defensive stance.

Firenze not fazed by there impromptu exchange answers the question when they had seized movement,

"The school you ask about is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which I believe you have heard of, and you are not from this world." he says "You are strangers lost in the woods." He starts but Shadow interrupts him snorting "Gee Ya think" she mutters sarcastically"Come I shall show you to the school where Albus Dumbledore can take care of you." He finishes

Shadow motions to Evil to put his weapon away which he puts away in its sheath that is underneath his t-shirt. Shadow then holds Ginny's hand and helps Loopy and Rachel who were still being relatively quiet preferring at the moment just to watch, Evil walked with Bob at the back.

Shadow though suddenly stops the movement and asks a question to Firenze "Hey if you knew we were not from this world why did you ask where we were from?"

"I wanted to see whether you had figured it out and I believe that with your answer of 'not from around here' that you had your suspicions" he answers which Shadow nodded her head conceding the point and when they were about to move again Bob stops them.

"Hold on a sec," he says grabbing Ginny and tells her he needs to talk to her in private.

"Sure." Ginny says walking behind Bob. She turned back a second and says "I'll be back in about 3 minutes." She turned back around and started walking again playing with the string on her boomerang.

When they are out of hearing distance Bob whispers to Ginny "Don't you think it's strange that a centaur just suddenly appears and happens to know the way to Hogwarts?" he asks

Ginny looks at him bewildered, then furious "For your information, I do believe Firenze and i trust him. Second of all, he should know because Firenze has been to the castle dozens of times and lives right next to it he's bound to know where it is plus centaurs they see future events." Ginny said angrily walking away and back to the group leaving a stunned Bob behind.

Shadow seeing Ginny come back and Bob trailing behind her everyone followed Firenze and for 2 hours that is all they did, after an hour they were on a path that took them out of the forest, exiting the forest the group was greeted by the site of a magnificent castle standing proudly surrounded by the forest and a lake and in the far distant they could see what they guessed to be the Quidditch pitch"Oh my god!" exclaims Shadow in disbelief knowing she was looking upon the school that she and her companions have always dreamt of going to.

Evil's mouth drops open as he sees the castle and then shivers and says "It looks a bit intimidating with it being so big and it's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Not really!" grinned Shadow with excitement in her eyes "It's just as I imagined it" she says in awe.

Ginny stares at the castle thinking about the stuff that was in there. If it was beautiful on the outside, it was bound to be even more beautiful on the inside. She gazed at it a little bit longer before snapping out of it and listening to what Firenze had to say.

Loopy was grinning and held an equal amount of excitement in her eyes as Shadow did.

Rachel was looking at it with a glazed look, "My god we really are here!" she says laughing and joining Loopy and Shadow who were standing at the front with massive grins on there faces "This should be fun!" she says to them who nodded in agreement.

Bob walking near Shadow tripped over a branch causing Shadow to grab hold of him before he reached the ground and chuckling she set him straight "Why you go and do that?" She asked still laughing.

"Indeed, please follow me and I shall take you up to the doors where someone will be waiting for you, I had sent word ahead of your arrival." says Firenze leading them off.

AN: Done please let us know what you think!!!


End file.
